


Problemas

by FatuisinCaritate



Series: Ixphoria [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime), 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatuisinCaritate/pseuds/FatuisinCaritate
Summary: Tanya Von Degurechaff no creyó que el imperio tendría aliados, sin embargo, al parecer, el reino mago de Nazarick ha decidido unirse y entregarle unas enfermeras militares. La capitana de las, que se hace llamar Cara Uriel es una de las personas mas sorprendentes que ha visto aparte de sí misma. ¿Qué secretos descubrirá gracias a esta alianza?
Relationships: Tanya von Degurechaff & Original Character(s)
Series: Ixphoria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175741
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297721) by [Azucena_Insanity_Daee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee). 



_"_

_"¡Oh mierda! Que me llamen al Cuartel General solo puede significar que algo anda mal. ¿Será por las cosas que pasaron en la escuela de oficiales?"_

Los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de la Mayor Tanya Von Degurechaff no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Es decir, todos saben que si te llaman al Cuartel General puede ser por qué hiciste algo mal o por qué tú superior puso alguna queja en tu contra. Tuvo que resistir la urgencia de morderse la uña de su dedo gordo, no deseaba mostrar su nerviosismo ni preocupación. Pero también podría ser algo bueno, como para recibir alguna medalla o un reconocimiento.

—Mayor, sígame por favor.—le dijo un soldado a la niña rubia. —El General Zettour la espera en su oficina.

—Gracias.

Las ideas seguían llegando, una tras otra, eso la mantenía distraída y en un estado alterado. Incluso se vio forzada a respirar profundo silenciosamente y cerrar sus ojos azul cielo para prepararse a la situación. Era locura total el simple hecho que una niña de diez años fuera parte del ejército.

—Aquí es— señaló la puerta y de inmediato se retiró.

—¡Mayor Tanya Von Degurechaff reportando!— tocó la puerta.

—Pase— en cuanto recibió el permiso, la niña entró a la oficina segundos después. El general estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, sostenía un montón de hoja en sus manos y a su lado se encontraba una persona que ella no había visto nunca.

—Mayor Degurechaff, me alegro de verla. Es un honor tener a uno de los 12 caballeros aquí.

—Gracias, es un honor para mí el que me llamará usted a esta reunión.

El hecho de que mencionara su posición y logros en la escuela superior la ponía más nerviosa.

—Perfecto. El motivo de esta reunión es por varias cosas.

_"Mierda, esto va en serio"_

—Tranquila mayor. Todas son buenas noticias.

_"¿Eh?"_

—Lo primero que quiero comunicar es que esta persona que está aquí es el embajador Demiurge y supervisor de la nueva alianza que acabamos de hacer con El reino Hechicero.

—Un gusto Mayor— el hombre era alto, moreno, vestido con un traje naranja con rayas blancas, sus orejas acababan en punta. _¿Un elfo oscuro? ¿Qué era eso, un videojuego?_ Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un par de lentes que no le permitían ver sus ojos. Además, el reino hechicero era el nombre más absurdo que Tanya había oído en sus dos vidas. _¿Qué estaba pensando el ser X?_

—Entiendo, esto será beneficioso para el imperio— decidió decir Tanya con cuidado.

"Veo que su subordinada es bastante rápida en comprender la situación" dijo Demiurge con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos. Esa sonrisa no era sincera, era juguetona, como si analizara y le divirtiera hacerlo. Le perturbaba demasiado a la rubia que decidió ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Si, a pesar de su edad, ella ha logrado bastantes cosas para el imperio" reconoció Zettour.

—La segunda noticia es que le tenemos su nueva misión" sacó unos papeles del cajón de su escritorio y se los dio. —Queremos tener su opinión en consideración.

—Gracias.

_"Oh mierda, todos estos trabajos son en el frente. Espero no expresar enojo por eso"_

—El último es del estado mayor.

_"¡Carajo! Este es el de verdad"_

—Debido a sus méritos puede elegir el que más le agrade.

—Son tantas opciones que no cuál elegir.

_"A decir verdad parece que no tengo opción. Si esto viene del estado mayor y los rechazo, mi carrera estará acabada"_

—Sin importar cuál escoja déjeme decirle que no será tarea fácil.

—Es verdad.

—Ya que tiene eso— el general Zettour pausó un momento y el tono cambió junto a su mirada. —Es hora de cerrar este asunto.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Será asignada al estado mayor. Aunque no tendrás un superior directo, puede tomarlo como si trabajará para mí.

—Sí señor. No lo decepcionaré.

—El estado mayor quiere darle un batallón.

—Será un honor.

—Bien— el tono de Zettour se relajó un poco. —Pero se le dará un batallón de magos recién creado.

—¿Un nuevo batallón?

—Se encargará de su organización, por lo que para evitar futuros problemas... el día de mañana ese le dará una carta de asignación como Oficial Organizador.

—Ese suena un puesto antiguo— Tanya pensó un poco las cosas y quería saber más del tema. —¿Mi promoción de rango fue para organizar este nuevo batallón?

—En efecto, era algo complicado que una capitana fuera líder de un batallón, así que por eso se le promovió a mayor por sus méritos.

—Quiero suponer que seré la mayor en jefe.

—Exacto, su puesto está asegurado.

—Quiere decir que tendré completo control de la organización.

—Eso es correcto. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por conseguir el material y personal para su batallón.

—Será un honor para mí atender las órdenes del estado mayor.

—Puede organizar su batallón como guste pero no puede exceder los cuarenta y ocho miembros.

—Un batallón reforzado, entiendo.

—También tiene prohibido usar a los magos talentosos de los frentes norte y oeste. Serán compañeros de su profesión. Magos aéreos.

—¿Cuál es la fecha límite?

—Cómo tal no existe una. Pero si la necesitamos lo más pronto posible.

—Entiendo.

—Esto es gracias a sus méritos mayor.

_"Mi sueño de vivir tranquilamente en la retaguardia acaba de hacerse pedazos"_

—Cómo último punto le daremos un mayor refuerzo a su unidad.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Se refiere a la participación de nosotros— comentó Demiurge, al fin hablando despues de haber escuchado todo. Tanya tuvo que mantenerse firme y no saltar del susto ni decir una maldición. —Entiendo por qué desea más protección hacia su unidad, una estrategia perfecta, debo admitir.

 _"¿Era eso una cola?"_ Ahora Tanya estaba segura de que alucinaba, esa cosa era de metal, y nada podía tener algo así. No en este tipo de mundo.

—Mayor— dijo su jefe. —Le estaremos dando a su unidad un grupo de enfermeras militares. Ellas han sido enviadas por nuestros aliados.

—Entendido— Ella no tenía ganas de cuidar a más personas.

_"Esto arruina más mi cómoda vida en la retaguardia"_

Tanya escribió el "comercial" para pedir más gente lo más horrible posible. Cuando los superiores lo leyeron lucían sorprendidos. Incluso ese demonio loco vino a revisar antes de irse. Suponía que pedirían un cambio. No lo hicieron. Y se enteró de esto una semana después, al ver montones de papeles en su escritorio. 


	2. 2

Tanya Degurechaff estaba sorprendida. El batallón junto con estas nuevas enfermeras iba mejor de lo que había creído. Mucho más porque las enfermeras parecían tener conocimiento de batalla y podían defender si era necesario. Aunque sus armas parecían arcaicas eran casi igual de potentes que otras. Y luego estaba su supuesta jefa: Cara Uriel. Igual de eficiente que Visha, capaz de seguir órdenes rápidamente y tener su equipo en tiempo y forma. Tanya debía admitir que la admiraba a ella y su trabajo. Bueno, mucho más por el hecho de que ella se veía menor que la rubia.

Era una niña de nueve años, quien estaba corriendo con un termo en mano hacia ella en ese momento. Ojos llenos de emoción, cabello corto en media cola de lado. Y como todas las de su grupo, utilizando un vestido medio victoriano. Cuando las había visto entrar así había pensado que era algo inconveniente. Ahora debía ver cómo funcionan.

—¡Le traje esto Mayor Degurechaff!— dijo Cara sonriendo y dándole el termo. "Esto es café. Aún no se si le gusta el expreso, así que no se lo he dado"

Tanya abrió el termo, y el café no tenía ni leche ni azúcar. Tal como le gustaba. Bebió un poco y guardó los chocolates para después.

—Gracias capitán Uriel— respondió Tanya.

"No es nada" la niña pelinegra volteo hacia el horizonte. "Los soldados parecen muy pacíficos ahora." Su sonrisa ya no era alegre, parecía molesta. "Demasiado pacíficos"

Cuando Tanya volteó hacia donde estaba viendo Cara entendió. Algunos soldados acosaban a las enfermeras. ¿Qué acaso no habían visto una mujer vestida de negro con mandil? ¡Los vestidos les llegaban casi a los tobillos!

—Creo que es hora de empezar dijo Tanya, Cara asintió. Otra sorpresa le esperaba a Tanya cuando vio a Cara flotar junto a ella, a la misma altura y velocidad. Pero como siempre, supo ocultarlo.

—¿Puedo hacer los honores?— Tanya asintió, en parte queriendo ver qué más podía hacer esta niña. Ella alzó la mano, un círculo mágico rojo apareció, y tan rápido como pasó, desvaneció. Tanya iba a preguntar cuando de repente una zona entre los soldados explotó, tenía una aliada peligrosa. Debía procurar no hacer enojar a su país.

—¡Buenos días sabandijas!—gritó Tanya con su típica sonrisa. —¡No hay por qué agradecernos!

Las de Nazarick se quedaron quietas, en posición de atención, aunque miraban a Tanya con odio, se preguntaba si tal vez eran racistas. Sin embargo su mirada pareció cambiar, probablemente Cara había hecho algo. También vieron a Visha comenzar a hacer un hoyo en el suelo. Cuando una de las enfermeras lo notó, rápidamente la asistió haciendo uno suficientemente grande para ella. Le extrañó un poco a Tanya que no se metiera con la teniente castaña.

—Un pajarito nos informó que la artillería tenía algunas cosas de las que se querían deshacer y decidimos ayudarles a divertirse y practicar su puntería— rió fuertemente y miro sus pobres estudiantes. Cuando terminó volteo hacia un lado y vió a Cara dejar de hacer señas con las manos. Era el lenguaje de señas japonés... ¿cómo era posible? No era hora de analizar, así que Tanya disparó al cielo.

—¡Tienen 36 horas!

Y empezó el ataque las dos observaban desde el cielo. Las enfermeras asistían a los soldados, pero ellas, con cada disparo, lo esquivaban o lo bloqueaban. Era impresionante ver ese espectáculo con algo tan arcaico como lanzas, hachas... incluso los vio utilizando cosas de sus botiquines.

—No te preocupes por ellas.— dijo Cara —Ellas no son como ustedes los humanos.

—¿Implicas que no lo son?

—Solo hay una humana en Nazarick que yo sepa—Eso cambiaba las cosas.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué eres tú?

—Es de mala educación preguntar eso mayor— se burló la niña. Tanya debía admitir que era verdad, era como preguntar el peso en un contexto no informativo. Al menos no se enojó, y aprendió algo.

—¡Mayor! ¡¿No cree que se está pasando?!— escucharon a Visha gritar desde su agujero.

Claro que no le iba a responder, las dos ya estaban bajando a otro lado a comer algo.

—Tu gema es inestable.

—¿Te lo contaron?— Tanya creía que eso había sido secreto de estado.

—No, pero, no soy humana, ¿recuerdas? Soy más sensible a esas cosas— contestó Cara observando la maldita cosa en su pecho. —Muchos dirían que está bendecido. Pero un hechizo es un hechizo, no es realmente bueno ni malo a menos que lo dirijas con esas intenciones.

—No hablas como una niña.

—Tu tampoco...— ¿Cómo era posible que esta tuviera una respuesta para todo sin soltar información? Se estaba frustrando más y más. Nunca pensó que algo así la tendría tan tensa.

—Sabes, creo que podría intentar hacerte una gema mejor.

—¿Enserio?— la respuesta sarcástica provocó otra risa de Cara.

—Sip, después de todo, nosotros somos el reino mago.

—Esto fue hecho con ciencia.

—Por favor, ni tú te crees esa mentira y lo sabes. Lo que tienes es un intento de una piedra filosofal, o un amplificador. Hmm... Tendría que traer a Rimuru Tempest aquí a ver si lo puede examinar y mejorar.

—No daré los secretos del imperio a un desconocido aunque sea un aliado— decidió contestar Tanya.

—Eso no es secreto del imperio— Los ojos de Tanya se agrandaron. Japonés. Eso era Japonés. Ese lenguaje no existía en ese mundo.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Pues, no se si fue el ser X como tu lo llamas,—No iba a preguntar cómo sabía de eso —Pero llevo renacida más años que tú. Morí a los veinticinco años. Era diseñadora de armas e items para videojuegos.

—¿Cuántos años?

—Pues, termine en un juego de un mundo alterno al mío. Era un supuesto NPC, más como un virus por así decir. Me quedé allí casi doce años.— dijo Cara algo pensativa. —Llevamos aquí más o menos diez años

—Ya eres mayor de edad entonces.

—Si y no. Nadie sabe mucho de esto.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices?

—Digamos que también detesto a tu señor X. Pero es por razones diferentes a las tuyas.

—¿Me las dirás?

—Tenemos treinta y seis horas para eso. No seas impaciente Mayor.

Tanya nunca pensó que conocería renacidos. Menos que le hablara en japonés. Que odiaran al ser X. Y mucho menos estar haciendo puchero en la vida real y no como actuación.

—Mayor, ¿Quiere probar café con canela?

—Por más que me gustaría, no hay ningún lugar que tenga canela en el ejército.

—¡Allí es dónde te equivocas!— ¿Cuántas veces iba a ser sorprendida? Si esto seguía iba a tener un ataque al corazón. Porque esta niña sacó de su bolsillo un par de tazas de café, café molido, canela, y una cafetera con agua caliente. Esa niña parecía ignorar la mirada de algunos soldados que estaban disparando la artillería. Cuando acabó su proceso se lo sirvió a Tanya.

—Es un poco más amargo por la canela, ¡Pero aun así me gusta mucho! Comer chocolates con él, mejora un poco— Tanya primero lo probó así, y comprendió a lo que se refería, pero no le molestaba el sabor. Después mordió el chocolate, y enriqueció el sabor. Los soldados parecían estar intentando decidir si seguir disparando o pedir el café.

—Supongo que esa magia es de tu país?

—¡Sip!— respondió Cara. —Pero habemos pocos que podemos usarla.

—Mayor Degurechaff— dijo un soldado —¿Cuál era el idioma que hablaron antes?

—Es Gozaru— respondió Tanya como si no fuera nada. Aunque internamente se quería dar una patada en la cara. ¿Gozaru? ¿Enserio?

—Disculpa, no ha podido pronunciarlo bien— genial, Cara la iba a rescatar. —Kozaric.

Al menos sonaba algo parecido.

—Ah, ya veo... ¿desde cuándo lo sabe?

—Lo aprendí en cuanto fui informada sobre nuestros nuevos aliados— Era una mentira fácil de decir, no había por qué no creerle. Había aprendido varios idiomas así. Esto iba a ser bastante interesante, mucho más por el misterio frente a Tanya llamada Cara Uriel.


	3. 3

Tanya había tendido sueños húmedos. Sin duda culpa del ser X para atormentarla. Tanto así que se le hacía difícil mirar a sus compañeras a los ojos. Principalmente Viktoriya, quien era más alta y desarrollada que ella. Y eso no era lo único, la rubia fue al médico para preguntar por qué no se había vuelto más alta. Bueno, en vez de eso, recibió materiales para su supuesta menstruación que no tenía. Ahora estaba segura de que ese ser estaba burlándose de ella. Ser X estaba jugando con sus hormonas y eso no le parecía divertido.

Tanya sentía que Cara era su salvación para cuando Viktoriya no estaba disponible. Simplemente, su café era bueno, siempre tenía chocolates de distintos tipos, y hechizos para calentarla. Sin mencionar que las dos debían observar a los soldados. La rubia admitía esto: las enfermeras eran eficientes en combate y en medicina. Cuando una avalancha cayó, revivieron a todos. Aunque Tanya tuvo que interferir en una situación con Grantz. ¿Qué hizo? Pues lo golpeó hasta que escupió la nieve dentro de él. No le tomó mucho ver que los de Nazarick fingían ser tolerantes hacia ellos, pero los veían como insectos. No había simpatía, solo vistas numéricas. Por lo menos los veían como útiles, eso podía agradecer Tanya a Cara. La obedecían como si fuera una deidad. Aunque claro, Cara nunca se hacía llamar eso.

Con su rostro sobre el escritorio Tanya se encontraba pensando y discutiendo internamente sobre qué hacer.

_"Debería ir a que me examinen la cabeza..."_

—Mayor, un comunicado de estrategias— De inmediato Tanya se levantó, mirando a su ayudante castaña. Viktoriya lucía extremadamente nerviosa, y eso era una mala señal para Tanya.

—Entendido—tomó los papeles y los observó con disgusto. —¿Solicitan respuesta inmediata?

—Me temo que si, un mensajero espera afuera.

Tanya salió de su oficina y se dirigió al cuartel de estrategias. En ese lugar se encontraba el Teniente coronel Rerugen de estrategias, el cual lo esperaba en la oficina para darle su misión.

—Felicidades por su ascenso mayor.

—Gracias, escuché nombrarlo a usted varias veces— la rubia pensaba que sería como los otros generales, pero parecía que podría agradarle. —Pensé que inspeccionaba las tropas del frente.

—Si, regrese ayer.

—Entiendo, si puedo cuestionar. La orden dice que nos dirijamos a la guarnición del norte con la mayor prioridad posible.

—Me informan que formó a su Batallón Aéreo de Magos 203.

—Por el momento somos un batallón en entrenamiento. Quisiera seis meses más para entrenarlos.

—El inspector dijo que están en condiciones para salir de inmediato.— ¿cuál inspector? ¿por qué ella no sabía del asunto? ¿y los de Nazarick, ellos sabían? —Todos tiene el mejor equipo que se les pudo conseguir.

—Les di el equipo necesario para equilibrar su fuerza de combate. El ingeniero Schugel me debía un favor, también dio revisión a las armas desarrolladas por nuestros aliados. Se ha confirmado su eficiencia y potencia" informó Tanya bebiendo de su taza. Necesitaba relajarse.

—El ejército no puede perder nada. El Rin está paralizado y en el sur aún no se arregla nada.

—Eso es lo que me confunde, ¿por qué enviarnos al norte?.

—Es una orden del Cuartel General luego de mi inspección de los teatros.

—Entendido— No, realmente no lo entendía.

—Es un consejo personal, pero ya que irá al norte debería estudiar todo lo relacionado a esa región.

—Gracias.

Para cuando regresó a su lugar Tanya sentía una migraña comenzar a desarrollarse en su cabeza. Se quitó su gorro, y suspiró de forma pesada, dando un saludo medio molesto a Cara quien estaba sentada en otro escritorio.

—Enviados a Marley. Genial— dijo Tanya acostando su cabeza en la mesa.

—Supongo que esto es porque los superiores admiraron tu reporte universitario—escuchó a Cara decir. La vio nuevamente diseñando armas. De hecho, las armas que ella creaba Nazarick las hacía y las prestaba al imperio a cambio de pedófilos. Tanya no quería saber qué hacían con ellos.

—¿Lo leíste?

—Si, se nota tu conocimiento de historia de la segunda guerra mundial de tu mundo. Entiendo los parecidos. Pero deberías tener cuidado. Ya te convirtieron en el soldado perfecto. Dime, si tuvieras un trabajador eficiente, rápido, inteligente... ¿qué harías?

—Lo explotaría...— los ojos de Tanya se agradaron y soltó una maldición. Cara tenía razón. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

—Como sea, nuestra misión es hacer que esos imbéciles no puedan levantarse de nuevo.

—Ya están perdiendo de todas formas— contestó Cara. —Los espías que enviamos hicieron contacto con otros. Y nos dimos cuenta de eso. Son demasiado impulsivos y creen que fuerza es todo.

—Ah, si, los espías que ustedes enviaron y ese par de pobres vagabundos— murmuró Tanya. Ya había oído de esos dos. Pero no sabía sus nombres. Al parecer eran importantes, no sólo por información.

—Exacto— contestó la pelinegra guardando su dibujo. —Lo que verás no será nada de lo has visto antes.

—¿Qué hay de diferente? Ya vi casi todo por ustedes.

—Mayor, si crees que un demonio, un undead y yo somos lo más sorprendente que has visto tienes la mente muy cerrada— a la rubia no le gustaba la simplificaciones que hacía la capitana de las enfermeras.

—No me digas que hay dioses— dijo irritada Tanya.

—No son dioses— negó Cara. Su cabello cubierto con un gorro parecido al de Tanya. —Pero si midiera el poder de algunos se acerca a lo que llamaríamos divino. Aunque no lo es.

—Con que no me pidan rezar estoy bien.

—Lo que tienen se llaman titanes. Y su debilidad es la nuca.

—¿Eso nos dijeron?

—Si, no son tan fáciles de matar. Su tamaño es enorme. Como un edificio de cinco pisos o más.

Tanya llamó a su batallón para informarles de la nueva misión, Cara habló con sus enfermeras para que tuvieran su equipo listo. Saldrían en poco tiempo con rumbo al teatro del norte. Al llegar, Tanya se reportó ante los superiores encargados del teatro norte. Una vez terminado su reporte, fueron enviados a una casa de seguridad donde se deberían de encontrar con los dos informantes que estaban infiltrados.

Habían pasado más de dos horas y los espías no llegaban al punto de encuentro. Tanya estaba empezando a impacientarse más de lo normal. Debido a su vida anterior como asalariado y jefe se recursos humanos no toleraba la impuntualidad o con el incumplimiento con el deber de parte de su gente así como de otros.

 _"Esto está tardando demasiado, si esos espías fueran parte de mis subordinados los haría sufrir"_ la rubia estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto a Visha a su lado llamándola hasta que esta le tomo del hombro.

—Mayor, mayor Degurechaff.

—Ah, T-teniente Serebryakov. ¿Qué ocurre?

—El cuartel nos mandó un comunicado y requieren que conteste por radio— comentó la castaña un poco preocupada e impaciente.

—Algo anda mal— murmuró Cara, parecía tensa, eso no era normal en ella. Al menos, a lo que había visto Tanya. ¿Acaso la pelinegra estaba preocupada? si era así, esto podría impactar de forma negativa, lo último que necesitaba era un fallo en su imagen. Tanya vió a Cara poner sus dedos en su oído derecho. —Solution, reportate.

Tanya no escuchó la respuesta. Pero notó las expresiones de Cara cambiar.

**_"Central a Pixie, ¿me recibe?"_ **

—Aquí Pixie, lo recibo fuerte y claro. ¿Qué ocurre?

— ** _Nos acaban de informar que la patrulla que escoltaba a los espías como refuerzo fue atacada._**

—Entiendo, ¿Estatus de los informantes?

— ** _No se tiene respuesta por parte de ellos ni confirmación por parte de nuestros activos. Solo se reportaron varios enemigos en el área, parece que investigan los restos del área de ataque._**

—Esto es malo, ¿Cuáles son las órdenes en todo caso?

— ** _Buscar y recuperar a toda costa. No podemos perder esa información._**

—Entendido, Pixie fuera.

—¿Mayor?" preguntó Viktoriya al ver la cara de Tanya más seria de lo normal.

—Tenemos nuevas órdenes. Por favor junta a los mejores del grupo. Partiremos tan pronto estemos listos.

—A la orden—dicho eso Visha se retiró del cuarto a buscar a los demás del batallón.

_"Demonios, es tan linda que no puedo enojarme con ella... Y su trase... No, no. Que estoy haciendo, vamos a pensar en la biblia. ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!"_

—Mayor Degurechaff— dijo Cara después de una pausa —Una informante se comunicó conmigo. Parece ser que los infiltrados están en el cuartel enemigo. En pocas palabras, en peligro. Tenemos razones para creer que los van a usar como rehenes.

Viktoriya, quien acababa de entrar, tenía una expresión de desconfianza y algo de enojo hacia la niña pelinegra.

—Mayor, aquí estamos todos— junto a Visha llegaron los demás compañeros.

—Bien— Tanya miró a todos e hizo una pausa antes de seguir. —Señores, estas son las órdenes.

Después de repasar el plan y de preparar su equipo partieron de inmediato a las coordenadas señaladas por el informante de Cara, las cuales mostraban que era el cuartel general enemigo. Por desgracia para acercarse al lugar no pudieron usar magia así que usaron uno de los camiones militares. La pobre Tanya tenía que mantener sus emociones lo más bajo posible, ya que ella y Cara eran las de mayor rango iban en la cabina, pero por desgracia ninguna podía conducir el camión, lo que ponía a Visha al volante. Así que ahí estaba la rubia en medio de la castaña y la pelinegra. Pensó que su cabeza iba a explotar.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio, donde una rubia, que por alguna razón usaba un uniforme parecido al del imperio pero en café se encontraba parada esperándolos. Tanya sentía que el calor era insoportable. Si fuera hombre se notaría bastante su incómoda situación. No solo era hermosa, con su cabello en bucles atado en una cola de caballo. Tenía un cuerpo que estaba segura que ningún humano podía tener. Más voluptuosa que su teniente, pero de alguna forma proporcional, una sonrisa parecida a la de ese demonio que había conocido cuando le dieron la misión. Cuando salió, se sintió un poco más aliviada al ver que no era la única que se sentía así, de hecho, todos los soldados del imperio, incluyendo Viktoriya parecían tener dificultades.

—Síganme, el estado de esto es preocupante— dijo la rubia, que Tanya supuso que era Solution. —¿Permiso para asesinar a los enemigos armados y desarmados dentro?

Cara volteo hacia Tanya, obviamente dejándole la autoridad.

—Afirmativo, pero déjale algo de diversión a mi hombres— dijo Tanya volteando a ver a sus compañeros. "Señores, tienen trabajo, sigan a esta bella señorita y no se distraigan con ella. Cumplan su deber hacia la patria y maten a cualquiera que se el oponga"

La sonrisa de Solution ahora era genuina. Alegre. Y con lenguaje de señas japonés hacia Cara, Tanya no pudo evitar sonrojarse al entenderlas. "Me agrada esta humana, el ejército humano no es tan malo después de todo"

—Suerte— dijo Cara. —Teniente Solution... No los asustes demasiado— Solution solo rió y los guió hacia adentro.

Una vez destruido el cuartel enemigo y eliminado la amenaza regresaron a la casa enemiga donde el resto del batallón los esperaba con comida lista y un reporte de inteligencia para la mayor. Su siguiente misión debió suponer, pero primero debían de obtener la información del par ya en su custodia. Una rubia que lucía cansada y un chico que tenía una pierna y cara de vago. ¿No los habían cuidado? ¿No se suponía que era una pareja y uno un soldado herido? Esa era la historia falsa con la que habían entrado al campamento de los rebeldes. Sin embargo, parecía que Cara conocía sus condiciones. Les quitó las vendas, y Tanya vio que al chico no le faltaba un ojo, que al final de la pierna faltante había algo similar a cristal.

—Ahora, desactívalo, están a salvo'— indicó la pelinegra. El chico lo hizo a regañadientes. Justo frente a Tanya la pierna comenzó a crecer poco a poco hasta completarse.

—¿Cuál es la situación con ustedes?— Debían saber si no iban a lastimarlos. Tanya no iba a permitir que otros acabaran con su oportunidad de no morir de nuevo.

Vio a la pareja mirarse y asentir.

—Mi nombre es Eren Jeager, soy de las murallas que oculta la nación de Marley. Esta es mi acompañante, Abel Reiss.

—Murallas ocultas...— murmuró Tanya pensativa.

—Es donde hacen sus experimentos y mantienen sus creaciones encerradas— explicó Eren mirándola con seriedad. Este chico no podía tener más de dieciocho años. Al menos Tanya podía jurar eso por el crecimiento del vello facial.

—Así que ellos hicieron esos titanes...— Tanya debía controlar su temperamento. — dices que ella no puede hablar.

—No debe hablar— corrigió Cara. —Si lo hace, los titanes van a atraerse a ella...

—Bien. Llevaremos esta información al cuartel general— Tanya vio a la capitán entregarles un par de bebidas calientes. Chocolate con miel. Efecto placebo, aumento de temperatura y un relajante. Ahora, le molestaba un poco que no le dio también uno a ella, sin embargo no iba a decir nada. No era como que había dicho que le gustaba el chocolate caliente. Era lógico que Cara no le diera, más por el hecho de que la rubia no parecía gustar las bebidas dulces que no fueran jugos.

—Entonces... ¿nos van a ayudar?

—Esa no es responsabilidad del imperio— dijo Tanya con firmeza.

—Pero el Reino Mago Nazarick lo hará— dijo Cara con una sonrisa. Por lo menos el chico no había explotado como parecía que lo iba a hacer cuando Tanya habló. —Traeré a una de las mías. Con su permiso Mayor Degurechaff— Tanya asintió sabiendo que tendría que hacer guardia de estos dos. 


	4. 4

El par de espías habían sido de mucha ayuda. Como siempre, los de Nazarick estaban listos, rápidamente limpiandolos y regresarlos a cómo deberían verse. Cortes de cabello y peinados, les dieron el uniforme de Nazarick en vez del imperio. No era de incumbencia de Tanya, después de todo, ahora eran aliados del reino mago y solo eran informantes para el imperio así que no había problemas. Con que no se creará un pelotón que deseara lastimar a la patria, todo estaba bien. Respirando profundo se dirigió a donde tenían al prisionero. Se había decretado que aunque Abel podía sacarle respuestas con su supuesto poder, y de alguna manera ese tipo podía volverse un titán.

Era mejor evitar llamar la atención de otros enemigos hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. Mantuvieron a la pareja fuera de donde estaba el prisionero, Reiner Braun. Solution era quién estaba afuera. Al parecer ese era el primer nombre de la rubia. No revelaban el apellido ni nada. Ella vió a Tanya y sonrió, algo como una hermana mayor obsesionada con su hermanita. No sabía si le perturbaba o le gustaba. Solo sabía que sus hormonas se estaban volviendo locas y que perdería la cabeza en algún momento. A pesar de ser una niña casi entrando a la adolescencia él seguía teniendo toda su forma de ser del hombre que era metida en la cabeza y no podía evitar tener ese tipo de pensamientos típicos de los hombres ante tanta belleza femenina. En pocas palabras, considerando que ahora era una niña. Era gay.

—¡Awww! ¡Te estaba esperando pequeña mayor!— dijo Solution dándole un abrazo y después soltandola, consciente de que no la dejaba respirar. —Vamos mayorcita, hora de hacer preguntas...

Tanya logró controlarse, entrando detrás de la mujer, que usaba falda en vez de pantalones. Cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla y tipo sastre. ¿Cómo peleaba con eso? era un misterio, pero no iba a cuestionarlo, Nazarick, después de todo, no tiene humanos. Vio en el suelo un hombre clavado y atado, así como lo que había visto en el cuento de los viajes de Gulliver cuando él fue al país de las personas pequeñas. Solo que más sangriento, y con clavos y cuchillos en el cuerpo que atravesaban hasta el suelo.

—¿Una niña? ¿Es esto una broma?—dijo entre dientes Reiner. Tanya hizo una mueca. Pero ella no fue quien lo golpeó, fue Solution. La rubia mayor también pisó uno de los clavos enterrandolo más en la espalda del chico. Él soltó un gruñido de dolor.

—Gracioso que lo digas tú, nos han informado que ustedes se llevan a los niños desde los cinco años y hacen experimentos con ellos—dijo la menor rodando los ojos. Después conectó miradas con Reiner. —Entonces, dime. ¿Cómo supieron dónde estaban nuestros informantes?

Claro que se negó a responder. Bueno, Tanya debía admitir que era un buen soldado por eso. Sin embargo, era algo problemático.

—¡Contesta insecto!— otra pisada de Solution hizo que este escupiera sangre, sin embargo esta desapareció de inmediato. Este hombre no era humano, esa era la evidencia clara que nunca pensó ver.

—Claude Duvalier...

—Es el otro informante, él ayudó a infiltrar a Eren y Abel— dijo Solution dando la información que Tanya no sabía.

—Así que hay un traidor en las fuerzas. Busquemoslo después pero informen al cuartel.

—No van a lograr nada. No hemos caído y jamás caeremos.

"Han pasado cuatro años, y en esos años yo no estaba al mando— dijo Tanya volteandolo a ver agarrando su arma lo golpeó cerca del estómago. —Ahora díme, nos han comentado que esos dos son muy importantes, no solo por ser informantes. Por ser personas cómo tú. Pero dime, ¿de que te sirven esos dos?

—¡Tch!

—Teniente

Solution lo volvió a golpear encajando uno de los cuchillos. Tanya podía ver humo salir de la herida. ¿Qué clase de cosa era un titán? Obviamente no era como los mitos griegos.

—Habla.

—Una niña como tú no entendería.

Experimentos en niños, bueno, Tanya no podía juzgar mucho sobre eso, siendo que ella también era una niña. Sin embargo, esto no era solo uno, eran múltiples. Y no era como lo que iban a hacer con Tanya, mandarla a una escuela para desarrollar sus poderes hasta que fuera mayor de edad, aquí literalmente, desde temprana edad comenzaban con esa cosa horrorosa. Una deformación de la ciencia. Incluso Cara dijo que eso era algo barbárico.

—Ilumíname entonces.

—¡Comerlos, para eso sirven!

_"Canibalismo."_

—Bien, si se me ocurre algo más que preguntar lo haré. Pero, si en veinticuatro horas no ocurre eso, serás eliminado.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo, mayor Degurechaff?

—Haz lo que quieras. Si tienes preguntas hazlas. Yo no las necesito.

Tanya salió, ignorando los gritos de adentro. Los de Nazarick le recordaban un poco a sí misma, sin embargo, ella no recurría a la tortura. Bueno, eso le gustaba pensar. Vió a sus soldados platicando amigablemente con Eren y Abel, la chica solo podía hacer lenguaje de señas ya que eso no activaba su poder, Eren ayudaba como su intérprete. Lenguaje de señas alemán, Tanya se consideraba suertuda, sabía varios idiomas gracias a este loco mundo, incluyendo los de señas. No podía creer que sus soldados fueran tan imbéciles al no poder aprender algo tan simple como eso.

—...Y son bellas como pueden ver— comentó Wilibald. —Lamentablemente, nos odian. Y bueno... luego está la Teniente Solution... Ella da miedo.

—¿Miedo?— Eren y Abel preguntaron al mismo tiempo. No había necesidad de intérprete. Las acciones eran claras desde el principio.

—¡Se comió a varios enemigos! No solo les rompió las piernas para que pudiéramos tener menos enemigos, se los comió. Y no fue por la boca!— dijo Grantz abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Admite que te gustaría morir de esa forma— dijo Neumann riendo. —Digo, no hay mejor forma de morir para un hombre que por el pecho de una mujer.

Abel y Eren no parecían estar muy de acuerdo con eso. Y menos con el acoso de las enfermeras.

—Veo que se divierten— dijo Tanya pasando por allí, —Tenientes Reiss y Jeager. ¿A quién deberíamos enviar para hacer un armisticio con Marley?

—Yo me ofrezco para ir— comentó Eren.

Abel parecía insegura, y no estaba muy de acuerdo con la situación.

—Iré con él— dijo Solution apareciendo detrás de ellos. La cara de alivio de Abel hizo que Tanya asintiera. También le alegraba saber que Abel no le causaba saltos locos a sus hormonas.

Los dos fueron enviados. Bueno, los resultados no salieron como ella quiso. Regresaron poco después, algo furiosos. Los rebeldes de Marley eran más difíciles de lo que creyó, no solo se negaron a un tratado de paz, si no, se volvieron aún más violentos.

—Está listo su café, mayor— interrumpió Viktoriya. Tanya tuvo que mirarla a la cara lo mejor posible y controlar sus hormonas. La castaña le dio una sonrisa y le entregó el café. Ah, le encantaba esto.

—Ya puedes casarte.

—¡M-Mayor!— Tanya tuvo que evitar escupir su bebida, se había dado cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta. Esto ya sé que estaba pasando. Le recordaba a cuando rezó inconscientemente.

—Es un dicho— dijo Tanya intentando corregir la situación. Intentó pedir ayuda con la mirada a Cara, pero la niña no estaba. En su lugar había una de las enfermeras de Nazarick limpiando el asiento de su capitán. Y cuando esta levantó la mirada parecía furiosa, aunque su cara no cambiaba. Tanya sentía como si la muerte estuviera detrás de ella. Estaba tan tensa que no escuchaba a su secretaria. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma?

—...¿Qué le parece?

—Lo lamento, no te escuche.

—Umm... ¡N-Nada! No es importante.

Eso ya era demasiado sospechoso.

—Mayor, si me permite— dijo la enfermera haciendo a Visha saltar del susto. —Le informó que hay una forma de que se quede a su lado para siempre. Y eso es— le quitó los papeles a la castaña lo cual incitó a que la otra intentará quitárselos. Sin embargo se rompieron en ese momento. Tanya estaba segura que fue intencional de parte de la mujer de Nazarick.

—Lo lamento.

—A-Ah... está bien— dijo Visha nerviosamente. Tanya no iba a lidiar con esto. No tenía que ver con la guerra así que no le interesaba.

—Si no hay nada más, pueden retirarse.

—Si— las dos hicieron un saludo y se fueron. La rubia iba a revisar el documento cuando vio que ya no estaban.

Unos días después las armas estaban listas, Tanya iba a revisarlas. La misión era simple. Salvar a los espías, y destruir a los rebeldes. Sería simple si todos no estuvieran en shock viendo unas cosas horribles y gigantes que parecían humanos deformes caminando. Solo los de Nazarick parecían listos. Tanya podía ver que Cara parecía demasiado entusiasmada para empezar esta liquidación. Nunca la vio así en los entrenamientos. ¿Acaso le gustaba la guerra? Con que no la forzara a hacer nada la rubia no iba a hacer nada contra la pelinegra.

—¿Esas cosas son los titanes?

—Si— contestó Cara con una sonrisa falsa hacia Tanya. Esto complicaba las cosas, si había algo negativo sobre Tanya en la cabeza de la otra, tendría que dormir con un ojo abierto. —Nada mejor que destruir esas cosas para quitar el estrés.


	5. 5

Tanya y Cara fueron llamadas al cuartel estratégico del norte para que les fuera asignada su siguiente misión y reportarse ante los generales encargados del frente norte. Tanya detestaba esas juntas, aunque Cara parecía alegre, algo le decía a Tanya que no era real. Era de esperarse la gente no era muy tolerante, y alguien había decidido revelar la verdad inhumana a todo el ejército. Y bueno, aumentó el acoso hacia las enfermeras hasta que los dejaron azotados en el suelo. Una o dos veces tuvo que defender a Cara de algún tipo de broma estúpida. Bueno, no tanto defender, pero proteger a sus hombres al regañarlos ella misma.

—¿Qué crees que sea ahora?— le comentó Tanya a la pelinegra que la seguía de cerca. La tensión ya no estaba. Parecía un poder especial de Tanya.

—Ya vimos a las criaturas. Creo que es para obtener una estrategia o informe.— Cara estaba algo pensativa. —Mayor, es mejor que ponga sus habilidades de recordatorios históricos. Si tiene problemas— esta volteo a verla con una sonrisa —Estaré allí para ayudarte. No seré tu secretaria... pero soy tu enfermera personal al ser la capitana de mi escuadrón. Estás en buenas manos, Mayor Tanya Von Degurechaff.

_"Mierda, es tan linda como la teniente Serebryakov. Y tiene un perfume interesante que puedo notar desde aquí"_

—E-este... Gracias capitana, es muy amable de su parte.

Esta se rió y tocó la puerta, anunciando sus nombres. Al obtener el permiso para pasar las dos hicieron el saludo indicado. Rerugen estaba allí con el General Rudersdorf, el segundo se encontraba fumando un cigarro. Tanya notó que Cara estaba mirando la parte de arriba de las cabezas de ellos. Principalmente del General Kurt Von Rudersdorf.

—Mayor Degurechaff. Necesitamos su opinión ante la nueva estrategia que presentó el cuartel norte— comentó Rudersdof.

—Si— se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar. Cada cosa que recordaba la fue diciendo. Sin embargo, Marley no era tan fuerte como los países de los que había oído en su vida pasada. Además no eran nada como la guerra anual con Re-Estize, el Rin, —Lo mejor sería reducir las líneas del norte para poder tener un mejor control de suministros. Eso facilitara montar una mejor ofensiva contra Marley.

—Tenemos los diseños de las armas nuevas. ¿Cómo va su desarrollo?— dijo Rerugen volteando a ver a Cara.

—Llegarán hechas mañana. Los experimentos ya fueron ejecutados— dijo Cara tranquilamente. Era como un aviso de no experimentar más con ellos. Ella tampoco lo permitiría. El científico de aquí estaba loco.

—Serán utilizadas para eliminar algunos enemigos más poderosos de lo normal— agregó Tanya, haciendo que la tensión desapareciera.

—Ya veo, como siempre las sugerencias de los oficiales del frente son muy elocuentes— comentó Rudersdof fumando de nuevo. Pero Tanya no lo podía oler, era como si el humo no lo estaba inhalando ya. Sabía bien que era culpa de la Capitán que la acompañó, le dio gracias mentalmente.

—Entonces sugiere extender esto hasta después del invierno— comentó el Teniente general Schreise, Jefe del estado mayor del norte. —Pero no queremos extender esto más, debemos terminar la guerra en este momento.

—Pero el atacar ahora solo ahorraría nuestros suministro y a nuestras tropas. Eso haría que lleguemos a nuestro límite operativo— dio un sorbo a su café y continúo. —No estamos obligados a complacer al enemigo gastando tropas y suministros.

—Tenemos lo suficiente para tres semanas" replicó el Teniente Schreise.

—El hacer eso solo presionará más a las tropas.

—¡¿Acaso dice que no nos preocupamos por las tropas en tierra?!— gritó el teniente mientras daba un golpe a la mesa. Tanya y Cara no cambiaron su expresión ante esa conducta.

—Me disculpo— Tanya tomó la cafetera y la alzó para servirse más en su taza que ya estaba medio llena. —Nuestros efectivos terminaron bebiendo fango para poder sobrevivir, pero el ambiente en el mando norte es muy agradable... Lo olvidaba— siguió sirviendo día taza mientras salpicaba y manchaba la mesa. Cara entendía el juego y hacía lo posible por no sonreír o soltar un risa.

—¡Idiota! ¡Si cree eso puede largarse por donde vino! ¡Aquí no necesitamos cobardes!

—¿Es la posición unánime del frente norte?— contestó Tanya mientras sostenía su taza frente a ella.

—¡Cállate!

—Bien— bebió toda su taza de un solo trago, se puso de pie y realizó un saludo. —Con su permiso. Capitán Uriel, vámonos.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y subieron a la sala de descanso para oficiales en el siguiente nivel.

Ambas se sentaron en el sillón y Tanya decidió recostarse en este. Cara se movió rápidamente y sin darse cuenta Tanya tenía su cabeza recargada en las piernas de la pelinegra. La rubia solo se cubría la cara con su gorra. Mientras tanto Cara jugaba con su cabello, debía admitir, era algo relajante.

—Ah, es un idiota. Mover las tropas de esa forma solo agotará los recursos— comentó Tanya molesta.

—Lo dices por experiencia o como si supieras lo que pasará— contestó Cara en tono burlón.

—Tu sabes que si, Napoleón y Hitler fallaron en eso cuando no contemplaron el invierno en sus campañas militares.

—Es verdad— dijo Cara moviendo la gorra de la rubia y viéndola a los ojos. Tanya solo se puso roja y por un descuido se cayó del sofá. Se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y era se puso de pie antes de que entrarán el general Rudersdof y el Teniente coronel Rerugen. Las dos estaban dando permiso de entrada con un saludo firme.

—Mayor, quiero que me diga lo que cree en verdad— comentó Rudersdof mientras encendía otro puro.

—Señor, solo soy un oficial estratégico. Aprecio la petición pero creo que por cortesía debería guardar silencio.

Cara le hizo señas de que estaba de acuerdo con ella y era su apoyo si algo le molestaba. Bien, el apoyo no desapareció en una sola junta.

—Me halaga su cortesía mayor. Pero iré al grano— dio dos fumadas más y continúo explicando. —Si las tropas fueran a proceder con el plan de ataque. ¿Qué beneficios tendríamos?

—Podría haber beneficios en el Rin, y los otros frentes no notarán el avance. Lo cual es bueno ya que se reducirían los frentes.

—Si todo saldría bien, ¿esto reduciría la carga de los otros frentes?

—No lo creo, el Rin aún es difícil de alterar. Pero si desea verlo así, deberíamos de considerar esta ofensiva como un señuelo para distraer al enemigo— Tanya se puso de pie y miró el mapa colgado en la pared detrás de ella, tomó una pluma para poder alcanzar las partes superiores.

De puntas intentaba llegar a la parte del mapa. De repente comenzó a flotar después de oír un chasquido. Todos voltearon hacia la otra niña.

—Gracias Capitán Uriel.

—A la orden Mayor Degurechaff.

—Veo que se llevan de forma harmoniosa— dijo Rerugen.

—Es parte de hacer equipo. Poder ayudar en lo necesario y evitar disminución de eficiencia— Tanya no estaba segura si fue su culpa que Cara comenzara a hablar así. —¿Acaso es un problema, o piensa usted que los humanos no deben convivir con seres... menores?

El silencio se tensó, Tanya sabía el racismo de aquí y no era el color de piel. Así que decidió continuar con su explicación.

—Si consideramos la ofensiva como un señuelo, el verdadero beneficio sería que la retaguardia se abriría para atacar... ¿La retaguardia?— Tanya bajo al piso sin dificultad, parecía que el hechizo se movió con la voluntad de la rubia. Su tono fue más serio, se encontraba pensando y analizando el mapa. —La retaguardia... por atrás.

—Mayor, ¿sucede algo?— comentó un poco preocupado Rudersdof, que incluso dejó su puro de lado.

—¿Quiere decir que el objetivo real de la ofensiva es el de ser una distracción para desembarcar tropas por el mar?

—¿¡Quién te informó sobre eso?!¡Es imposible que lo decides así sin información!

Cuando Rerugen grito se escuchó un ruido que le recordaba un poco a las serpientes, no, los vampiros de películas cliché. Tanya volteo hacia su acompañante, estaba con la mandíbula apretada, sus dientes eran como de un tiburón. Tanya debía evitar alguna transformación.

—Capitán Cara Uriel,— fue un regaño sonoro, pero funcionó. La pelinegra se relajó, cerrando la boca y suspirando.

—Lamento eso, Teniente coronel Rerugen. Soy algo sensible en cuanto a dudas.— Dijo ella con calma. —Nuestro escuadrón es familia ahora. Nuestra pelea será recordada. Nuestra hermandad entre países inmortal.

—¿Entiendo, aún así, quien le dijo del desembarco?! ¡¿Fue Zettour?!

Tanya no sabía que decir, solo estaba parada detrás de Cara y con sus manos en los hombros de está para relajarla.La cara de la rubia expresaba solo sorpresa ante los cuestionamientos de Rerugen. Pero Cara estaba firme, como un escudo viviente.

—Ho, ho. Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Adivinó el plan que solo unos oficiales sabían— dijo Rudersdof orgulloso, como un especie de maestro o padre.

—Solo lo supuse ya que sería lo más efectivo ante las circunstancias que se presentan— dijo Tanya regresando a su asiento.

—Entonces, después de todo si la usaremos— Rudersdof se puso de pie y apuntó al mapa. —El batallón 203 irá antes que toda la flota de desembarco.

—A la orden señor— la rubia se puso de pie e hizo un saludo militar.

—No hace falta decir que esto será duro y deberá ser un ataque sorpresa. Así que deberemos de atacar donde el enemigo no se lo espere— se dirijo a la salida y antes de irse volteo a ver a la mayor. —Sus órdenes y coordenadas de salto se le darán en breve, preparen a su equipo.

"Si señor" ambas se pusieron de pie y saludaron como se debe. Segundos después se dirigieron a la puerta.

Cuando salieron de la junta Cara decidió irse. Tanya no pudo resistir el deseo de ver a dónde iba. No sabía si era paranoia, culpa del ser X u hormonas. Sin embargo lo hizo lo más silencioso posible, sin embargo fue cuando el tiempo se detuvo. Tanya abrió los ojos tensa y esperando la voz. No había ninguna. El cielo se oscurecía, pero en vez de un trueno escucho un grito. Un grito femenino. _¡Cara!_ A toda velocidad corrió, no sabía cómo le hizo pero llegó para ver un espectáculo. Rayos negros proviniendo de Cara una tormenta abrumadora por todos lados. Era sorprendente. Y fue cuando entendió entre sollozos lo que la otra decía. Español. Eso era español.

— _No tenían por qué recordármelo... ¡Ya se que ya no soy humana! ¡Soy un puto shinigami! ¡Mi simpatía se está yendo... ¿qué más quieres de mí?! ¡Destruiste mi vida! ¡Destruiste mi existencia! Y ahora lo último que me queda de humanidad, mi simpatía. ¡¿Que más quieres, hijo de perra!? Solo te ofendiste por mi odio a tu palabra. No es mi culpa... no es mi culpa que seas tan terrible. ¡Maldito tirano!_

_—María..._

Ser X. Era el puto ser X.

— _¡No me llames así! ¡Ya te dije que jamás aceptare ser tu María, no me importa si alguna vez lo fui. No voy a tener un hijo contigo. ¡Mucho menos porque lo hacer por atención de otra!_

_—Todo tiene una razón de ser. No te ha ido tan mal. Podrían haber abusado de ti. Podría haberte hecho una esclava... sin embargo sólo hice que no pudieras morir._

— _Gracias por nada. ¡Debo cargar el peso de las muertes de todos!_

_—No aprovechaste mi regalo... y eso fue tu libre albedrío. Por lo tanto, tu humanidad es el precio por ello. Deberías también matar a los no creyentes. Podrías hacer lo indicado, podrías escucharme. Yo que dejé que mantuvieras tu apariencia de la infancia._

Tanya estaba cerca. Los rayos no la lastimaban por su escudo mágico. Veía como ya la chica no lanzaba ataques al cielo. Solo se cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando desesperadamente. Tanya iba a acercarse más.

— _¡No haré tus cruzadas en este mundo! Ahora..._ —No hubo respuesta. La de pelo negro sólo estaba con la cabeza al cielo. No había lluvia. Y si lo había, no mojaba nada. De repente todo se fue relajando. Tanya decidió esperar a que el mundo hiciera lo normal. El tiempo regresó a su curso. La chica volteó hacia la rubia.

—No soy un monstruo...

—No lo eres. Solo alguien atormentada por uno.

Ayudo a ella a levantarse, y Cara le agradeció con la cabeza. Como si estuviera esforzándose en mantenerse compuesta. Tanya aceptó esto, no eran lo suficientemente cercanas, pero sentía como su deber protegerla contra el ser X. Las dos estaban atormentadas por razones distintas, sin embargo ahora no estaban solas.


	6. 6

Desde la tormenta creada por Cara, Tanya había sido un poco más precavida. Observaba cada movimiento que hacía la pelinegra con extremada atención. Todo el equipo subió al avión de carga este despego directo hacia la fortaleza enemiga en las costas de Marley.

—Puede hacerse, ¿Verdad?— cuestiono Tanya a Cara mirándola algo preocupada.

—Los trajes han sido calentados por magia y las armas las hemos utilizado antes— contestó Cara. —Será posible con que no hagamos los errores de Churchill.

— ** _Nos acercamos al objetivo. Apagando motores y preparándonos para planear_**

—Muy bien señoritas, preparados para saltar— anuncio Tanya despegándose de una de las paredes del avión y colocándose frente a todos con Cara a su lado. —Ya lo escucharon, pero el plan depende de la sorpresa. Tenemos treinta minutos para destruir las defensas de la base para que la flota llegue. Teniente Serebryakov, será la oficial de apoyo. Si pierde contacto conmigo o los tenientes ordene la retirada.

—¿L-La retirada?— Visha no parecía feliz, si no algo confundida y abrumada.

—Si los tenientes y yo no lo logramos, no hay forma de que puedan contra ellos— contestó Tanya mirando a la castaña a los ojos.

—Buena forma de decir que es débil e inútil— dijo Cara intentando no reírse al igual que las enfermeras. No estaba mal, pero no del todo correcta.

—Me siento como un canario en una mina— comentó Tanya mientras daba la espalda a todos los demás.

—Entonces cantémosles una buena canción— comentó el teniente Wiess.

—Y dígame, ¿Qué es lo que cantan los canarios?— preguntó Solution mirando al pobre soldado fijamente. Tanya no se sentía mal ni envidiaba la posición del hombre.

—Pio, pio— contestó Wiess con voz aguda, haciendo reír a todos en el avión.

—Bueno, prepárense para trabajar— dijo Tanya presionando el botón para abrir la rampa de carga del avión. Todos fueron saltando del avión para poder iniciar su ataque. Las cosas horribles se podían ver desde allí, parecían humanos deformes.

El batallón se dividió por compañías y comenzaron en ataque hacia los cañones defensivos que apuntaban directamente a la costa. Rápidamente uno a uno de los cañones fue destruido, los enemigos en la fortaleza no sabían como reaccionar ni de donde habían llegado. Faltaban pocos cañones de ser destruidos cuando los problemas empezaron.

—Mayor, refuerzos enemigos acercándose— anuncio Visha mirando por unos binoculares. —Dos batallones acercándose por tierra y 10 titanes más.

—Compañía 1 y 2 prepárense para atacar, el resto destruyan los cañones faltantes— ordenó Tanya mientras derribaba a uno de los titanes haciéndole volar la cabeza.

—¡A la orden!

En ese momento el lugar se iluminó como si un rayo cayera en el campo de batalla, pero el rayo parece provenir desde el suelo, era como un arcoíris muy brillante. Algo que no sería normal. Un titán de aproximadamente 10 metros de alto apareció en su rango de visión.

—Eso no es un titán ordinario— dijo Cara mirando la titan con partes rosa en el cuerpo que participan un tipo de lencería de cinta. —No debería existir.

Parecía una de esas chicas de anime hechas para los hentai. Ojos con pupila de estrella y brillos de corazón. Labios con sonrisa de gato. Y sus pechos, esos pechos rebotaban como globos.

—Pues hagámosle un favor y destruyámosla.

—Un problema. Parece que tu prisionero escapó— cara apuntó hacia Reiner quien se transformó en un titán con cosas amarillas. Parecían músculos, pero duros como armadura. Pero eso no fue lo que impresionó a Tanya pero como este quería proteger a la titán de cabello colorido. Ese cabello ahora era de color chicle. Se besaron. Se besaron y la rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Eso...

—Es perfecto, amo los finales felices— escuchó a Cara decir preparando su arma. Tanya alzó una ceja preparando la suya también

—¿Como que final feliz?

—¡Cómo los de Shakespeare! ¡Ve! ¡Son Romeo y Julieta!

—Eso no en- — Tanya se detuvo y se puso a reír. Claro, ahora entendía el chiste. Iban a matarlos al mismo tiempo. Romeo y Julieta murieron juntos, y a ciegas por su amor. Ahora, el pelotón de Tanya iba a representar la daga de estos dos. Múltiples disparos hacia estos.

Los hechizos normales no funcionaban en el titan con armadura, era como un tanque, había que usar hechizos perforantes o de artillería. Con la titan pechugona era más fácil inmovilizarse ya que no tenía tanta protección, pero cada ataque que se hacía contra ella era bloqueado por el otro. A ese debían de inmovilizar primero.

—¡Señores, debemos de destruir las defensas de ese titán o esto será imposible!— advirtió Tanya a todo el batallón y después los motivo. —Al que logre hacerlo les daré una botella que tengo guardada como obsequio de un general, ya que yo no puedo beber alcohol y también chocolates de mi reserva especial.

Rápidamente todo lo escuadrones comenzaron a lanzar ataques en las piernas de los dos titanes, ya que al tener eso inutilizado no habría forma de que se moviera rápidamente. Primero rompieron la coraza del titán y luego le volaron los pies para que no pudiera levantarse o caminar. Tanya al ver eso atacó a la titán pechugona y le hizo lo mismo a los pies. Este resultó ser más efectivo y destruyó todo de la rodilla hacia abajo. Cayeron al suelo. Casi destruidos. Pero no lo morían. Salieron de los cuerpos, otros disparos, no morían. Tanya volteo hacia Cara, pero ya no estaba. La rubia suspiró, supuso que la capitán fue a acercarse a los dos y detenerlos.

Tanya siguió atacando a los titanes que arrasaban a las tropas en tierra, a pesar de ser algo lentos hacían bastantes destrozos a las tropas del frente. La flota ya había arribado a la zona, pero los titanes impedían el paso de las tropas en tierra. Tanya se detuvo un segundo analizando los hechos cuando vio que una cosa blanca como si fuera una especie de bola o martillo se diría hacia ella, no logró esquivarlo del todo pero si minimizar el impacto, esto hizo que girara por los aires unos segundos para después caer en picada, le tomo poco recobrar la conciencia pero lo hizo antes de caer en el mar. Rápidamente volteo a analizar el entorno y se topó con un titan completamente blanco que sostenía un martillo del mismo tamaño que el.

Debió haber muerto, pero no había pasado nada. Ni siquiera el tiempo se detuvo para que el maldito ser X se burlara de ella. Seguido de esto, unos disparos se dieron directamente en ella, los primeros impactaron en su escudo y los dos siguientes en ella. Debió perder un brazo y partirse a la mitad debido al daño recibido, pero estaba intacta. Noto un titán que caminaba en cuatro patas y sobre su espalda llevaba una especie de torretas o cañones, era como un tanque ágil y con potencia de fuego increible. Rápidamente se alejó del rango de vista de esos cañones para analizar a su unidad y comprender la situación. Seguido de eso logró distinguir a más seres que no eran titanes. Algunos parecían humanos, pero vestían el uniforme de Nazarick. Brutales eso eran. Pero ¿por qué entraron? Tanya no recordaba haber pedido refuerzos. Fue hasta que vio a una de las personas extrañas salir de la pelea. Una completamente blanca con una cola de caballo de lado, saltando con glifos y cargando una cosa ensangrentada. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta para su horror, era Cara, con medio rostro medio desfigurado, faltándole la mitad baja del cuerpo y un brazo roto en un ángulo que no debía estar. La peliblanca rápidamente se dirigía al campamento kilómetros detrás del área de batalla, directo al área médica para ser estabilizada y atendida por las enfermeras. Tanya estaba preocupada por ella, pero no podía dejar su posición en el campo, o eso arruinaría su carrera. No era lógico dejar su puesto por eso, debía tener órdenes para eso. Debido a que no estaban perdiendo había menos excusas...

— ** _A todas las unidades, se les ordena retirada inmediata al campamento. Repito, se les ordena retirada inmediata al campamento._**

— _¿Que? ¿Retirada? ¿En este momento? Pero si estamos ganando terreno y el enemigo se repliegan más con cada hora que pasa_ —

No le daba ningún sentido, pero era una orden. No tenía por qué cuestionar al alto mando en este momento. No quería admitirlo, pero la situación ahora parecía fuera de sus manos, porque ninguno de los soldados en tierra están bajo su mando. Volteo hacia los suyos. Ellos también parecían pensar lo mismo mirando el espectáculo.

— ** _Confirmando orden, inicien la retirada, se hará un bombardeo general en la zona dentro de diez minutos. Todos lo efectivos retirense de inmediato._**

Ahora Tanya comprendía por qué la retirada. Rápidamente ordenó a todo su batallón que ayudará con la retirada de las tropas en tierra, debían de alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Lo más seguro era el campamento de enfermería. Bueno, no lo llamaría así, ya que allí se hacía de todo, incluso descansar. Además ayudar a los demás podría traerle logros a su carrera. Solo esperaba que las bombas no fueran lo que se imaginaba, eso traería muchos problemas a este mundo. Ella bien lo sabía.


End file.
